Beast Girl
by Blackenflames
Summary: UA high was the best school to be known for as a Pro Hero. This was her only shot in coming out to be more than what society had thought of her. Even though she was miles away from home and still struggling with the language and there wasn't a really good pizza place. On Maze's wooden cane, she was going to be somebody whether she likes to or not!
1. Chapter 1

The paper was still crinkled in her hand from when she smooshed it down her back pocket. Internally she sighed knowing that despite living in Japan for roughly almost 5 months, she still sometimes struggles in reading the language. The Orcas left her the address to UA and if she remembers correctly it was close to a sweet shop that was right across. Taking in a deep breath, she focused on one particularly scent. Immediately she was locked on to the aroma of warm chocolate chip cookies, sweet milk tea, and her favorite mochi. Putting back the slip of paper in her pocket once again, she followed the trail of mochi and all delicious treats. Pushing the button to cross the street among group busy people, she found Japan to be way different than America. Cleaner she thought to herself. More people walk and much less gang violence than her hometown Chicago. This is most likely since All Might himself lives here and no one would want to face someone with that much power. It would have been nice to have someone like All Might around more often in her hometown.

Despite her city having some flaws, she couldn't deny that she missed the city life there and hanging out in the pier with her close friends. She missed pizza most of all since staying with the Orcas. They didn't know what a good tasting pizza tasted like and this almost made her buy one straight ticket back home. She knew if she ever returned home, Maze would ship her right back. The image of her black old wooden cane smacking her brought unwanted memories "_This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Mijita don't be a dumbass staying here"_ Oh Maze had a way with words.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the prodigious school that is famously known around the world. The building stood out like a sore thumb. After grabbing some mochi and slipping it in her bag, she followed the student that enter the school. Everyone seemed to know where they were heading to. Being the new girl, she was used to but being the new girl in a new county was going to take some time to adjust to. Usually when she arrives to a new school, she mimicked the other student, listen to others conservation to find out if they were in the same class as she and follow them. The only issue is you can't listen on to someone, you don't understand. Or partially. Before arriving to Japan, she spent nearly every day practicing her Japanese and even more since she arrived. Understanding was the easier part, speaking without chopping it up, was the hard part.

The last thing she wanted to do was ask someone but at this point she wasted time in grabbing a snack from the shop to look for an alternative. Gazing around the crowed of students, she landed on fidgety, hair green boy with freckles. Her steps were automatically silent and should have known that tapping on the boy's shoulder would have made him yelp. "Gomen'nasai!" Why the heck is this dude apologizing?

She tried to let out a small smile knowing all to well that she has resting bitch face from what her friends had have told her. Most students usually stayed away because they felt a certain way for her golden predatory eyes. Not wasting any time, she pulled out the piece of paper, pointing at her classroom 1-A in hopes that he could walk with her there or even better he was going the same way. From his expression, we were both going to the same class. It probably didn't show but instant relief swept over her knowing that her street record of NOT being lost was still clean. The freckled boy was named Midoriya from what she understood and if he would talk much slower, she probably would understand more. His talking instantly went to quivering when a red intense colored eye, Pomeranian hair blonde male student walked past. Words were exchanged that caused Midoriya to move as far away from his path. The foreign girl didn't move an inch as "Kaachan" from what Midoriya referred to him as he passed by. School bullies seems to be universal in all school countries she thought to herself.

"Kaachan?" She tilted her head confused wanting to know a bit more of their conflict between each other as they headed to class. This time he talked a bit more slower saying they were classmates in middle school and pretty much it. When they arrived at the door, Midoriya's face seemed shock for a moment. At first, she figured it was because of the obviously enormous door but instead "I never got a chance to ask you what your name is" This was a proud moment for her, a sentence that she understood perfectly. She started to open the door "Oh its…"

"Ah! Its you! Curly-Hair kid!" A girl with short brunette hair with long side bangs. "Glad I found you!" It was clear that Midoriya's conversation and hers had completely ended. So much for practicing my Japanese she glumly thought. She left the group looking for any open seat only to find out they were assigned. Luckily, it didn't take long to find her name. However, she did find it next to the Pomeranian blonde who was arguing with overly tense guy with glasses. His hand gestured did cause her to crack a bit of smile. This immediately caught the attention of the one named Kaachan.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Unfortunately, she completely understood him for being not only clear but loud. She had two option in she attempts to respond or play the stupid American that doesn't know the language. Option stupid American won. Ignoring the boy all together, she plugged in her headphones smiling at the now furious Pomeranian. Now the blue hair glasses targeted toward her. His arms were waving dramatically, and this time she couldn't help but groan. Nothings worse than having a student strictly hell over bent about rules. After five minutes yelling and pointing at the new girl's headphones, he had finally stopped. He exerted his hand to shake "Hello I am Ida Tenya" Fixing to reply it was again cut short "It's that student from the entrance exam!" turning his head to face Midoriya

Screw it. No point in talking anyways I guess, she said to herself as she watched a grown man in sleeping bag move towards the door. This caused her to raise an eyebrow in wondering what kind of school she applied to?!

It was soon to be found out that this was our homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. His appearance and the way he spoke calm and slowly brought much relief. The foreign girl knew immediately that he was the type of teacher that didn't give two fucks and goes straight to the point. She couldn't help but respect him even more for it.

"Put these on and then shove off to the P.E grounds" He said showing a blue and white striped high collar uniform. Why is there so much uniforms in this school? A line was made dividing the boys and the girls as they all went to change. The number of girls in the class was extremely low and were out just as fast as the boys to the P.E grounds.

* * *

As all the students gathered it was finally announced that a "Quirk Apprehension test" was going to occur. Only trying to gather the important information, it was clear to the foreign girl that they will be doing normal activities but using our quirks. Excitement filled her chest. Finally, to be able to use their quirks with no regulations!

"Bakugou, how far could you pitch a soft ball in middle school?"

"67 meters" he replied

"Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle anything you do is fine"

Bakugou stretched his arm, ready to bestow as much force and power to his throw. Sparks ignite causing an all full blast to emerge from his palm. "DIE!"

What kind of hero says die? Dismissing the thought, she struggled to contain her excitement. Everyone's mood was a perfect description of sunshine and rainbows. Until it was not. Aizwawa mood went completely dark "The student who ranks last in total points will be instantly expelled"

Goddamn it…

The first trial was 50-meter dash and from the looks of its Ida seems to be built for the test. Everyone's quirk was beginning to be revealed and up next was hers. She in the middle between a frog like girl and Ida himself. The computer robot began its countdown

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_Shift_. Pale white arms and legs were transformed to four yellow paws with claws. Her body was completely converted to one of the fastest animals on the planets, the cheetah. Her paws pressed hard against the dirt accelerating with each step until she was side by side with Ida.

3.04 secs the computer box automatically responded with me and Ida surprisingly arriving at the same time. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest drumming out any noise outside. She couldn't contain the grin that flew across her face revealing one of the fangs from the transformation. The final people to arrive was the frog girl and the other brunette girl that was excited to find Midoriya.

"Your quirk is really convenient, ribbit. My name Asui Tsuyu but you can call me Tsuyu" It a took a moment to gather everything she said and waiting for the universe to strike down and interrupt her again.

"Ribbit, can't you talk? "Tsuyu questioned.

Sensing that the universe wasn't going to shut her up, she finally replied. "Sorry, heh, my name is Chloe. I'm still working on learning the language"

"It's okay, I could tell you weren't from around here. Let me know if I'm talking too fast, ribbit" She answered. Chloe couldn't help but smile even more. She didn't think that she would actually talk to anybody for at least a week! Chloe followed Tysu to the next trial which was the grip test. Each student was handed the equipment and immediately began using their quirk. Chloe shifted again growing much larger and hairier. Her classmates were shocked to find gorilla among them. This wasn't something new in her hometown. Many kids enjoyed her quirk because it was like having the zoo in one sitting.

All the trials seem to fly by easily for her considering that she was able to shift to any animal that would excel in a type of activity. She did feel extremely exhausted toward the end. Her body was painfully sore, knowing that transforming many times and to different species is the limitation of her quirk. Despite all of this, at least the thought of being expelled was gone. The last person that had yet to use their quirk was Midoriya. Chloe was curious as to what kind of quirk he had but from over hearing Bakugo, he might not have one. Her doubts deepened when Aizawa, had stopped him again from throwing the ball.

Midoriya held the ball clenched in has hand. Chloe can sense the determination and had a good feeling about this. He held the position ready to throw the ball. It felt like slow motion once the ball was released from his hand. Gust of powerful air explode, leaving the ball to skyrocket in the air. His quirk was completely awesome! Before Chloe could rush in and ask him about it, Bakugo was already racing towards him with rage and death. Her golden eyes narrowed, ready to transform one more time, if Bakugo was going lay one figure on him. The closer he got toward him, the deeper her growl slowly emerge. This didn't go unnoticed to the rest of her classmate that took a step back.

Immediately flying bandages wrapped around Bakugo, and his explosive quirk was put to a stop. Chloe was no longer growling and was now interested in her teacher's quirk. His dark black hair was floating, and his eyes were now glowing red. "I've got dry eye, dammit!" Pulling the crazed Pomeranian back_. To think they thought she was the wild one back at home…_

Once the whole ordeal seemed to have ended, Bakugo's entire demeaner appeared to completely change since he arrived. The once cocky and obnoxiously loud boy didn't spoke a word throughout the trials. Ending finally, the students arrived Infront of their teacher. They were completely drained from the trial, particularly Chloe. Before she would be thrilled in ever getting the chance to use her quirk but tonight, she would rather stay in her normal, boring, human form.

"Time to present the results… and by the way the expulsion thing was a lie" Aizawa added toward the end. Chloe glowered at her teacher but even more so at the student who knew all along. Really? You could have mentioned to anyone! At least so I can hear Chloe's inner thoughts screaming. The results were prompt up on some electronic board. Chloe could care less what she scored and instead was the first to turn around to head back to her classroom ready to finish off the day.

* * *

Chloe had trouble staying awake throughout the day and attempting to write anything down was surely not going to happen. She listened to her professor as each one came through the door. Unlike most schools where the students moved to different classrooms, everyone in class A were grouped together. Most teachers handed out syllabus, but some went straight to the knit and gritty. School was finally over, and Chloe was more than ready to head back home. Not having checked her phone since the class had started, she received no text message. Not even a single phone call.

Walking out the door scrolling through past messages, in hopes that maybe she failed to reply to one then maybe it could have been a mistake on her part. Seeing that she replied to each one of her text messages, she convinced herself that her friends were most likely asleep. Deep down, she knew it wasn't true and the way the things ended before she left gave her no reason to go back home. As she was about to exit the gate, her name was called out.

"Hey Chloe, want to exchange numbers, ribbit" Tysu having her phone already out. Chloe had come to conclusion that Tysu was no ordinary frog girl. She was magical mind reading frog girl that happen to disguise her real quirk.

"Sure" Chloe smiled happy to find to make at least one friend before actual school had begun. Once they exchanged numbers, they were sad to find out they were both walking in different directions. "See you tomorrow, Tsysu"

Everything turned out better than she hoped for. Most schools that she transferred weren't as inviting or have known to keep their distance. School was never easy for Chloe, especially since she had developed her quirk. Sure, it was cute to transform when she was younger to a small cub but as you grow older everything changed. The cute soft ocean blue eyed cub grows to fierce predatory gleaming eyed lion, and everyone's perspective has changed. She was no longer this soft cuddly animal but wild animal that could attack at any minute.

Arriving to her first stop light, she was surprised to have found the Pomeranian student waiting at the walkway. She could sense complete sadness. Unlike her, he didn't make single friend. Side by side next to him, she could immediately tell that tears were shed.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He said his eyes filled with rage again. Chloe didn't know what to say and was pretty sure anything she said end up making him angrier.

"I know you can fucking speak. I heard you talk to frog girl" He glowered. Well, I guess stupid American was not an option she thought to herself bitterly.

"Yes. I can talk a bit" Chloe admit it. She was still trying to get the hang of the language. Realization hit him when he heard her talk.

"You're from America" he said as if he should have known better. "So, you came over in hopes that I would be some tour guy. Fuck off." Chloe wasn't sure how he came to that conclusion but wasn't surprise that he did. He needs someone to take his anger on and that just happened to be Chloe.

"Your quirk is explosive. How?" She asked pointing at the palm of his hands. Bakugo was still irritated and even more that she still trying to build a conversation.

"I'm not telling you shit!"

Chloe had to admit that she was learning a lot of Japanese cuss words despite his reluctance to talk to her. This caused her to smile thinking of the first cuss word that had landed her in detention.

"What the fuck are you smiling about dumbass!"

"You cuss a lot"

"What's it to you! Fine if you want to know so much about my quirk. My sweat contains nitroglycerin and I can excrete it to palm my hand. Your turn yellow eyes!"

Ignoring his lame name calling, she answered "Pretty simple. Transform to any animal I want. Yours sound much cooler though"

He was surprised to hear a compliment. Since he arrived, he wasn't the only one with the top quirk. Everyone's quirk had the potential in being better than his even hers. He can't fall behind. I will make it to the top his inner thoughts exploding.

"Is your name Bakugo or Kaachan" She asked building more and more courage to talk to him.

"IT'S BAKUGO! THAT DUMBASS DEKU CALLS ME THAT!"

"Bakugo" She said to herself. Bakugo was fuming as they walk together but toning much down as Chloe continued to ask him questions. Most of which he yelled at, but Chloe soon found out to be his personality.

"Number?" she pointed at his phone when she realized that she would have to take a right. The Orcas enjoyed their privacy and didn't want anyone to know where they lived. At first, she figured that he was going to put up a fight but instead gave an annoyed glare. "You better not fucken text me stupid questions"

"Of course not." She replied. "only the important stupid question" She added with a smile her canine fangs fully showing.

**Chloe Mendoza **

**Quirk: Beast girl**

**-ability to transform to any animal she desired **

**-Weakness: shifting to many different animals brings painful soreness and exhaustion**

**Review for next chapter?**

**A/N: I had made another fanfiction but wasn't feeling it. It will be soon deleted and revised and changed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Even though UA is known for its well-established Pro Hero course, it still was like any other school. Basic courses were taught like math, the history of quirks, quirk biology and so on. Some classes were a bit more difficult and often Chloe had to write down the word to translate later. Many times, the English teacher, Present Mic, would use Chloe to have others practice their English. Surprisingly everyone did well, and she used this time to practice her Japanese. Two students that Chloe got to know unfortunately all too well was Kaminari and Mineta. It didn't go unnoticed, that most of their sentences were flirtatious catch phrases. _I died a little each time_ Chloe shuddered. Other than that, classes were pretty much normal and boring, she remembered telling the Orca during breakfast.

At noon they all ate at the grand hall which Chloe and Uraraka found to be huge for any normal cafeteria. It became clear that they had a lot more in common than they think. Growing up with lower income was something that Chloe completely related to and discussed about the craziest things they've done to save money. Most of the students in class 1-A ate lunch together or rather eat alone. Ida, Midoriya and Uraraka sat in one section usually while Chloe and Tysu were not too far away from them. Everyone pretty much sat anywhere that had space.

"I've been meaning to ask, are you a vegetarian, ribbit" Tysu asked staring at her plate. Everything on her tray were filled with mostly veggie wraps, and bowls of fruits. Chloe nodded "Yeah, once you've turned into most animals, it doesn't feel right eating meat again, and I never felt good afterwards"

"Do you crave what other animals might eat though? Having a quirk that gives me all the abilities of a frog there are certain diets that others find to be gross, ribbit" Tysu said slightly blushing.

"Most definitely, especially if I stayed in the form for too long. I remembered being a dog for nearly a day and I still think nobody appreciates how awesome it feels to stick your head out the window" Chloe grinned as Tysu laughed. Many of their conversation were spent asking what it's like to be a certain animal and only briefly they discussed about Chloe's hometown. She would reply that it was pretty ordinary keeping the discussion short. This didn't go unnoticed from Tysu but didn't press any further.

"Hey Chloee, want to have lunch" Kaminari winked flirtatiously. Chloe couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh. This guy needs an off switch she groaned internally.

"Already ate" Chloe said shortly revealing that there was nothing on her plate besides leftovers.

"Crap. I hate being last in line. It seems like everyone is almost done" Kaminari groaned trudging over to a seat next to Sero and Mineta.

"That guy can't take a hint, ribbit" Tysu shook her head sadly.

"You got that right" Chloe sighed grabbing her tray to empty into the trash. Tysu followed behind as they walked back to homeroom waiting for their next class to start. Chloe and Tysu found students already inside with one of them being Bakugo, and two other students that Chloe recognized from the Recommendation Entrance Exam. Neither one of them spoke to her and seemed way to high in the upper class for her to even try. Either way it's not like at the time she could held up a conversation. She remembered the dark ponytail female student to be somewhat stuck up and found to be like the male version of Ida. Todoroki was a complete asshole toward one of the students. And not obnoxiously loud bad mouthing Bakugo type of asshole. The worst kind of asshole that is completely cold and not worthy to be in his perimeter.

"What did you have for lunch?" Chloe asked her favorite Pomeranian not so friendly classmate.

"Why the fuck do you care? Are you a nutritionist or something" Bakugo said always beginning every conversation with an insult. Chloe was completely use to it by now and easily ran with it.

"No but being a nutritionist was a close second" she grinned. It seems like everything that Bakugo threw at her she would find a way to build up the conversation. Chloe didn't know why she was drawn to Bakugo. She could simply ignore him and spend most of her conservation with Tysu but here she was talking to him again. Despite Bakugo's failed attempts to insult her, he didn't show any effort to end the conversation.

More students began to fill the room as Chloe's eyes wander around the classroom. She always felt the need to check her surroundings even though UA high is the safest place anyone could be at. Chloe couldn't help it though. Living in one of the highest ratings of criminal activities in the world, she knew better to never leave her guard down. She briefly locked eyes on Todoroki but was interrupted by the screaming of Bakugo "BAKA! Its your turn"

"Right. And No" She smirked drawing the body of a hangman on the side of her textbook. He had couple of words right but he's missing one important vowel.

"O" He answered confidently.

"You win" She smirked wider revealing the mystery English word. It wasn't hard to persuade Bakugo to play a simple game of hangman. She convinced him it was all good fun and practice for their upcoming exam. The word LOSERwas written out in large letters and of all the English vocabs that he knew this was one of them. Bakugo was ready to lunge at her but was entirely blocked when Ida saw the textbook to be vandalized.

"Chloe that is highly against school code! Books are meant to be read not drawn on!" Ida said once again making his famous hand gesture. Chloe let out a sigh rather wanting to face Bakugo's wrath than to hear Ida complain.

"I get it" Her voice sounding slightly more annoyed than she intended. "But let's be honest reading about being hero isn't better than the experience"

"Even if that's so we must respect the integrity of the school's property! Now EVERYONE SIT-DOWN CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" He yelled.

"You're the only person standing" Chloe answered watching Ida's face turn pale in shock. He hurried back to his desk seconds before the bell rang. She often wondered what would happen if he didn't make it to his desk on time. _Will his world collapse?_ Chloe didn't have time to put much thought into it as she heard large footsteps heading their way.

"IT'S MEEEE!... THROUGH THE DOOR. LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might burst through the classroom. Chloe's golden eyes gleamed seeing one of her favorite heroes right in front of her! All Might was much larger and awesome than on her tiny television back at home. Most people told her that she was never going to meet All Might but here she was standing not even two feet away.

"Let's get right to it! THE TRIAL OF BATTLE! And to go with your first battle, we've prepared the gear we had you send in request for to match your quirk!" Costumes are what many new heroes felt to be the most exciting part about being a hero. It's how you want to present yourself to the public and once your Pro it forever sticks. Everyone grabbed the suitcase that matched the number they were given. Chloe chose a simple outfit that consist of a dark yellow crop top and black shorts. Since her quirk consist of transformation, she needed her clothes to be light weight and adjust to whatever species she transforms to. She did find faint tiger animal prints on her shirt giving a hint already of what her quirk is.

"AND DON'T FORGET! FROM HERE ON OUT YOU'RE OFFICALLY HEROS!

* * *

Everyone had gathered around from what was supposed to be where the trial to take place. Chloe has never been to this arena unlike the others who weren't recommended. It looked like a real-life city that could have actual people living in them. Chloe was standing next to Tysu whose costume was very fitting to Tysu personality. Midoriya's costume reminded her of a bunny costume and Ida's costume was surprisingly cool.

"Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the Mock- City from the entrance exam?" Ida questioned. Cool costume but same old Ida Chloe smiled to herself.

"You'll see- in fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle trial!" All might announce. Chloe didn't find this to be shocking knowing all too well that most villains worked better in closed doors. It's the best way to smuggle or murder anyone. No one can report anything if there aren't any eyewitness.

All Might began to explain the course of the trial in which pairs will be grouped into villains or heroes. If you're a villain, guarding the nuclear weapon is basically top priority while the heroes must either capture or 'detonate the nuclear weapon' by touching it. Teams were chosen by a lottery and Chloe was hoping that Tysu would be her partner. Reaching into the box she pulled out a ball with the letter F. She was disappointed to find it wasn't her frog friend considering it would be easier to work with someone you already know. She found her partner to be the extremely tall and muscular tannish male student. His costume was brightly yellow in contrast to hers that was a much darker theme outfit.

"It looks like we're partners" Chloe said pointing at the matching letters that was written on the ball. When it came down to who they were up against, it turned out to be Mineta and Momo who were the villains.

"I never got to introduce myself. I'm Sato" He said ever so politely as they walked into the building.

"Chloe" She smiled "I don't know if you're up for it, but do you want to think of a strategy before it's our turn?" She asked. This trial was more up her alley considering for the first time in this scenario she was the hero and they were the villain.

"Of course, let's get down to it" He answered. She grinned eagerly not caring if her canine teeth were showing. Instead of being up close to the screen, Sato and Chloe stood back while the others watched Deku and Bakugo's crazy manly rivalry. Well mostly Bakugo's rivalry she thought sadly. It seems that Midoriya only admires Bakugo but to Bakugo it only means he's looking down on him.

Chloe should be concerned for Midoriya's wellbeing but considering that All Might was here, she didn't feel the need to worry. Ignoring the explosion as best as she can, they started talking about each other's quirk. Sato's quirk was his abnormal strength whenever he consumes sugar. For every gram of sugar, he eats, it extends his time and strength which is around 3 minutes. Three minutes was something Chloe could work with and possible even more.

"So are we going to capture or go straight for the weapon" Sato asked

"Why not do both" She said unable to withhold an eager smile as she looked at her opponents. Chloe had an idea of what her classmate's quirk was and from what she observed in the exams, Momo was intelligent. Even though Chloe was never the one to be the top of her class, she made up for in street smarts.

Before Chloe and Sato could go over their plan, a loud explosion shook the building. Sato and Chloe instantly stopped talking and turned their head towards the monitor. Midoriya had finally used his quirk and bust through all the floors with one move! In the next screen we could see Uraraka floating to the weapon by distracting Ida with the debris. They had won. Bakugo's expression was completely shocked and almost frozen in his position until All Might had quickly disappeared and was at his side.

Even though the heroes had won, the victory wasn't given entirely to them. Ida was in fact the winner because of his ability to adjust to the situation. Momo add her input sounding like she should be the one running the trial. Chloe tuned out most of the conversation that was held between her and All Might. She was staring at the screen observing the many floors, and windows. Adding plans just in case things turned for the worst in which 9 out of 10 they usually did.

The class was moved to a different building that was practically identical to the last one. The damage was too extensive and hazardous to even be inside the building let alone battle. Todoroki and Shoji group was up next along with Ojiro and Hagakure. The battle wasn't long and left the whole building in ice. Chloe made a mental note in never using any reptiles against Todoroki.

It seemed like everyone had gotten the chance to battle until finally it was her groups turn. Chloe had a difficult time containing her excitement. She felt like a caged animal that had finally got the chance to let lose. Momo was determined to win as well already perfecting her plan to keep Chloe and Sato away from the weapon. She didn't want to underestimate Chloe knowing that she was also recommended like her. Momo had mixed feeling towards Chloe since she first saw her at the exams. She had the urge to befriend her, but she was also a potential rival when taking the exam. Rivalry won since they were both aiming for the same school at the time and now, they were competing to win once again.

Villains were given the chance to enter the building first before the heroes had the chance to step in. The timer had started as soon as they entered the door. Chloe knew that the first thing that Momo was most likely going to do was barricade the door. She didn't want to assume that though. Instead she played it safe, morphing into a regular common pigeon she saw that entered the arena. She knew that there was a window on the first floor and flew. Sato knew not to use his quirk until he made to the top floor. Instead, he briefly waited for Chloe to return.

Being a bird was probably one of her favorites when it came down to choosing what kind of animals she wanted to transform to. The exhilaration of the wind flowing between her feathers made her feel free. Careful not to be spotted she saw Momo creating steal to keep the door shut. She also found many traps within, many of them being nets. Nets and traps weren't something that Chloe couldn't handle. Before Momo could turn around, she dived down and quickly morphed back to her human self.

"She laid out traps, smart cookie" Chloe said walking carefully down the hall. "The plan still should work but if doesn't will wing it" She shrugged. Sato sighed thinking that she had a plan B of some sort. Beginning the plan in trying to enter through the top floor by going through the vent. Chloe flew out the window once more to the top of the roof. She found the main air vent that led straight to the top floor. Morphing to the smallest rodent, she squeezed right in.

"W-what if they break in" Mineta stuttered. Chloe was inside scurrying on the pipe observing her opponents from above. There was only two entrance, the window and the door. Either one had a laid-out trap. Getting to the weapon was easy. All she would have to do was dismantled the traps around the weapon and touch it. Capturing her opponents will be difficult. In the room was nothing but crates and a large thick sheet. It was then Chloe began to realize that the only source of light was the window. I bet it'll get pretty dark Chloe smirked to herself. Carefully coming down the pipes and avoiding all sorts of net traps. She made it to the dark blue sheet behind the crates and whispers "Now Sato"

Sato began pushing to break through the door. On the second push he heard Mineta screams. Momo was so focus on the one door not realizing that Chloe was openly breaking all the traps from inside. On the second push, Momo was starting to create from what looks like a canon. Using the nails from the crates, she flew to the window with the nails in her beak while the dark blue sheet was carried by her claws. Morphing back and forth to different animals were weighing down on her body but time was fixing to run out. Now transformed to gorilla she swung on the pipes and had the sheet cover the window creating total darkness.

_Time to play _Chloe smiled darkly. Mineta screamed louder unable to see anything and only hearing the loud noise of Sato pushing hard against the door. Instantly Momo quickly created dark vision goggles for herself and her partner. Letting a low growl as she saw her prey begin to squirm, Mineta squealed when he saw the tiger above the crate, yellow eyes glowing. Sato finally busted through letting out a burst of natural light in. The pain of the light directing through the night goggles disoriented them giving Sato a one way to the weapon and Chloe to easily tie up her opponents.

"HERO WINS"

Momo sighed heavily in defeat as she finally took of the goggles. Chloe in her normal human form was standing in front of her. Chloe wasn't sure what to say and didn't want to end anything on a bad note. She held out her hand in which Momo was surprised to find.

"Uh- good job?" Chloe said almost in a question. She wasn't sure what to say after the battle but didn't want to come off as bad sportsmanship. Momo shook her hand, her facial expression completely professional.

"I should be saying that to you. I see why you were given a recommendation" She said her expression soften. Chloe was amazed to see that Momo wasn't this stuck up serious teenage girl. She had the appearance that most kids judged to be mean and sadly Chloe did the same thing to her. Together they walked back to the main building, chatting about the recommendation entrance exam.

"I'm sorry if I came out rude during the exams. I really wanted to get into this school" Momo started but Chloe held out her hand to stop. "Don't even worry about it. I wouldn't want to be making friends either during that exam. Beside whatever you said , I didn't even understand" Chloe chuckled. The group made it to their peers and found them to be overly excited.

"That was awesome Chloe! I didn't even think about how some animals can see in the dark!" Midoriya said purely happy for her friend in winning the battle.

"Yeah, you looked pretty ruthless Chloe" Kaminari pointed at the screen that froze where Mineta screamed and Chloe appeared ready to pounce.

"Yeah I may have went a bit overboard" Chloe smiled sheepishly as she nervously rubbed her arm. Chloe knew the dangers of transforming into a dangerous predator can sometimes be hard to control. Luckily, her classmates didn't know that.

"Nonsense, you handled that perfectly" Momo said setting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. Sato nodded his head in agreement "You did great Chloe"

"We did great" Chloe reminded him. All Might rushed in front of the students to announce the results, but Chloe could honestly care less. Her team won and that's what mattered to her. Hiding behind the crowd, Mineta pushed through. "So besides Chloe, who else was recommended?" Mineta questioned remembering Momo and Chloe's conversation.

"Ribbit, you were recommended?" Tysu said a bit shockingly. Chloe didn't think it was a big deal at the time. She knew that anything was better to leave the situation she was in back at home. It didn't really occur to her that being recommended was offered rarely.

"I was spotted during gym practice back at home" Chloe lied knowing damn well that is not what happened. Before more students could ask questions, All Might had loudly dismissed the class. Chloe wasn't sure who else knew about her situation back at home. It was clear that All Might knew at least and was ready to push the students out the window for all he cared.

* * *

After All Might had gave a brief congrats to his students, everyone headed back to the school. Apparently, everyone was ecstatic over Midoriya and Bakugo's battle. Chloe followed the crowd to check on Midoriya briefly and turned back to find Bakugo. She found her walking buddy already leaving.

"Bakugo" She called out, but this didn't make him turn around. Chloe had to admit this irked her a bit. She caught up to him halfway seeing his eyes darkly hidden. "Bakugo" She said again. This time he stopped walking and stood much taller.

"So, you were recommended" He said his fist clenched "And all this time you were looking down on me just like that damn Deku. Next time if we're ever matched against each other. I'm taking you down." Bakugo said deadly leaving Chloe behind again with confusion and annoyance. This time she did not follow. She knew hearing her recommendation struck a core to his ego and seeing her face wasn't going to help. From here on, they weren't classmates but rivals.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! I really appreciate it. I'm trying to post a new chapter each week before school starts**

**Please leave a Review helps with motivation :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was laid out on the table with many of Chloe's favorite vegetarian meals. Even though the Orca was known for appearing like a notorious villain, he was a genuine good person. Every morning before he leaves to work, meals were always ready for her to eat. It was only in the morning and rarely late a night, that Chloe and the Orca ever see each other. Each one of them had a busy schedule but still made time for their traditional breakfast and training before work. Chloe was more motivated than ever in training, transforming to more different animals at once. The Orca noticed this his red eyes staring back at his young student who was too busy gulfing down tofu and vegan bacon. The clock was ticking and if she wasn't out of the house in five minutes, she was going to be late.

"Done!" She said hastily grabbing the plates and washing them with ridiculous speed. The Orca put down his newspaper, ready to leave once Chloe left the house first. Not many people know that The Orca had took in a kid from the United States to live with him. It wasn't top secret, but it was best that less people knew about it.

Chloe knew of the possibilities that she could be residing in Japan permanently. Returning to the United States wasn't in her best interest now. She called Maze a few times a week and each time the answers were the same "I'm sorry honey, its just not safe for you to come back home" and then continue to conversate about how Paul keeps letting his dogs destroy her little makeshift garden. Chloe chuckled remembering how she would transform into a wolf to scare them off their small lawn. Maze was practically Chloe's guardian when her mother, Veronica, had suddenly stop showing up. She couldn't remember her mother as much now and never felt the need to know where she had gone. Chloe's father, Mark, was like Veronica absent pretty much all her life. It was confirmed from the rest of the neighborhood that Veronica and Mark had left together. Chloe's thoughts submerged to her life back in Illinois as she arrived closer to school until she saw a group of reporters. "What in the hell is this" Chloe frowned. She was tempted to change into a cat in disguise to get through but the regulation in using their quirk without a license was far stricter here than back in the United States. She had no choice but to endure it. In front of her walking to the entrance of the school was Todoroki. His expression as always was cool and collected appearing to be used to the hundreds of reporters. Chloe on the other hand was not.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher?" The reporters pushing microphones and recorders in her face. They were becoming much more comfortable and unknowingly surrounding her. Chloe felt closed in a box and all the air was being taken away. "Interesting. Please. Get. Out. Of. My way" Chloe breathed. Tight spaces were one of the worst things to place Chloe in. The hair on her arms were beginning to stand up as more people with media equipment pushed closer. "Can you please elaborate"

"We're done answering questions" Todoroki had a hold of Chloe's wrist pulling her away from the mob of business attire news reporters. Flashes from each side of the crowed can still be heard as they pressed the button on their camera in unison. Once they made it behind the gate, completely on school grounds, she instantly felt relief letting out a well needed breath release. Any longer in the crowed, she would have run with her first instinct which was to claw her way out and that would have been a whole issue of itself. "Thanks" She managed to say before he turned away.

"Don't mention it" He said coolly. Chloe was a bit shocked that he pulled her out and helped her. But then again, she shouldn't be that surprise, he wanted to be a hero after all. Heading the same way, they both walked in silence not sure what to say. Chloe remembered the last conversation he had with a student turned out horribly and wasn't exactly in the mood to pick a fight.

"Who recommended you?" Todoroki spoke again surprising Chloe in making conversation first. Chloe wasn't sure if they were supposed to tell the names of the heroes that recommended them. "You first" Chloe responded wanting to play it safe. Todoroki raised an eyebrow as if she didn't know "Endeavor, he's my father" His voice filled with very much anger and resentment. Chloe decided not to comment on it seeing as way much information than she probably needed to know. Endeavor wasn't as well known in America like All Might. All Might being the number one hero in the world masks the faces of practically all pro heroes in America.

"Gang Orca" She said trying to play it off simply, but it didn't stop Todoroki for the first time to be intrigued by her answer.

"Gang Orca is ranked 10 among Pro heroes. You must be very lucky that he happened to be in the United States when he spotted you" He stated. _You have no idea_ Chloe thought to herself. If Gang Orca didn't show up for his meeting in Chicago, she wasn't sure if she would ever be a hero.

"I guess so" She said keeping the conversation brief. Chloe wasn't expecting Todoroki to conversate with her throughout the time they were walking to class. He wanted answers to one thing, and he got it. The rest of the way was silent. Arriving to the classroom, it seemed everyone was here.

"Todoroki and Mendoza, you two were almost 2 minutes late" Ida shot up from his desk. "Hurry and take your seats!" He waved his hand in a straight motion. Chloe and Todoroki paid no attention to him and sat in their assigned desks. Chloe didn't make eye contact toward Bakugo once she sat in her chair. This irked him regardless if she was planning to talk to him or not. Bakugo felt extreme complex with his feelings. Either way he knew one thing and that she pisses him off.

The class began with picking a class represented for 1-A. Everyone almost immediately shot up their hands. Chloe couldn't help but wince at the shouting of her classmates. Maybe it's just her school but being class president wasn't a big deal. Most of the times nobody knew who the president of the school was. Chloe was probably the only person in her class that didn't raise her hand. At the end, the class settled for a vote. Chloe knew immediately that everyone was going to vote for themselves.

The president of the class was shockingly Midoriya and not so surprisingly vice president was Yaoyorozu. Chloe had voted for Yaoyorozu for president and Midoriya for vice president but either way she was satisfied with the result. Most of the students were happy how the election turned out, but some were not-

"Who the hell voted for DEKU!" Bakugo roared. Chloe rolled her eyes at his childish reaction to losing. Chloe had to admit that Midoriya looked awkwardly nervous up in front. Did she make the right choice in voting for him instead of Ida? Sure, he was a pain in the ass Chloe thought but he had better structure in leadership. It was too late to change anything and Aizawa seemed more than ready to start lecture.

Chloe pulled out her notebook and other sticky notes that she had written in the past days to the side. Some phrase in Japanese often slip her mind and had to be relearned. She did find that in todays lectures that her Japanese was improving hardly using her translator. Lunch was approaching and Present Mic had kindly enough allowed them to leave a bit early for lunch. Chloe was grateful, ready to sprint out the classroom and into the cafeteria hall if he wasn't going to give them a head start. Seeing Chloe about to leave, Momo hurried to her desk almost trying to trap her. Chloe was blinded by Momo's obvious anime aura. "Would you like to have lunch together!"

Chloe should have known that Momo was eager to be her friend after their battle. Momo looked almost satisfied to have finally blurt it out from her mouth. Chloe smiled gently happy to have more friends join her for lunch. "Happy to as long as Tysu can join"

"Of course!"

Tysu, Chloe and Yaoyoroza walked together to lunch. Tysu had introduced herself in line waiting for their food. Momo had found to respect Tysu's bluntness stating that she had read about her rich parents in magazines. Chloe found Yaoyoroza to not be just basic rich but extremely wealthy, leaving her jaw dropping. Tysu ended up shutting her mouth for her. "Chloe your drooling"

"Oops sorry." She smiled. Growing up dirt poor, Chloe can only dream in having that amount of money. She couldn't even afford quality toilet paper stealing most of it from gasoline station. Even though Yaoyorozu comes from a background of rich parents, it was easily recognizable that her intentions were humble even though she sometimes slips. The topic of the conversation landed on family. Tysu was obviously close to her family especially her siblings. She often looked after them when her parents worked late at night. Momo valued Tysu even more carrying extra responsibilities as an older sister.

"I've always wanted a sister or a brother" Momo admitted.

"Ribbit, how about you Chloe? Do you have any siblings" Tysu asked.

"Nope" Chloe shook her head as she thought of a person who biologically wasn't related but was thought to be stronger than blood. She and this person lived in the same neighborhood for years. In the past Chloe would have done anything for this person because that was her family, sibling, and at that moment her world. But Chloe made her choice and that choice was the knife that broke all ties to her friend and everything else.

"You don't get homesick?" Yaoyoroza said taking a bite of her expensive well-crafted lunch that was made by her very own chef.

"Sometimes. I lived with my neighbor Maze most of the time, but I call her pretty much everyday"

"You don't live with your parents" Tysu wanting to know more of Chloe's back story. Chloe kept her composure knowing this conversation would have come up sooner or later. "My parents were pretty much absent throughout my childhood, so Maze took me in" She said not wanting to add more to her sad life story.

"Well I hope they get to know someday how far you came along especially entering UA" Yaoyoroza said as if she was the proud mother.

"Yeah maybe someday" Chloe said her mood becoming deflated remembering bits of her parents. She remembers her parent to be the best and worst couple. They fought all the time but drank together like best pals. But when it came down to it, they brought the worst in each other. Chloe didn't know how she survived a second in their care before Maze stepped in. Before the conversation could continue further a loud siren beeped throughout the cafeteria. Everyone covered their ears confused as to what was going on.

**Security level 3 has been breached. Students please promptly evacuate**

Evacuate? What was so bad that they had to evacuate the students? All the students made way for the exit pushing and shoving anyone that stood in their way. This was Chloe's absolute nightmare. She tried pushing back but only made the rest of the students push harder. The weight of the students closing in on her was too much. Using her quirk, she transformed into any bird and flew above the crowd. The students became an ocean clashing against one another. She couldn't find a safe landing that would satisfy her bird instinct. Gazing above the crowd her now black eyes spotted Todoroki. He found a safe spot away from the pool of students. His hand prompt against the wall steadying himself from the rumble of students making their way towards the exit. Suddenly Chloe flew down surprising Todoroki as she landed on his shoulder. Todoroki for moment was confused and then realized it was Chloe. She appeared extremely tense her gold brown feathers ruffled seeing many students fill up the space. "Chloe do you know what's going on-

Ida flew up above the students using his engine quirk to direct him above the exit sign "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN. ITS OKAY" Ida shouted causing all the students to look up. "ITS JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT. YOU'RE AT UA LET'S CONDUCT OURSELVES IN THE MANNOR OF THOSE ENROLLED AT THE HIGHEST ACADEMIA!"

Everyone had started to relax shedding a wave of relief to all the students. Ida was the best man for the job in leadership Chloe thought seeing to bring peace to the whole student body. Todoroki noticed the students start to disperse and began to head back to class. Chloe was unknowingly still on his shoulder in which she found her spot oddly comforting. Todoroki wouldn't admit out loud, but he enjoyed animals since was a kid. Curious, Todoroki brought his hand closer to the bird extending his index finger as a perch. He had completely forgotten that it was Chloe for a moment. Chloe tilted her head and ever so carefully hoped on his finger. Todoroki couldn't even help contain a small smile.

People sometimes forget how great animals are in their senses. They bring a good deal of help when it comes to sniffing out bombs and such, but they can also sense what others can't see. Grief, Anger, Depression, Sadness. It was clear to Chloe that Todoroki needed a connection of some sort. His expression had completely softened, and his demeanor felt much less cold than before. Chloe knew as they arrived closer to their classroom that she would have to transform back.

"Todoroki have you seen Chloe anywhere" Yaoyoroza said with Tysu right behind her. They were worried for their friend until they saw Todoroki holding a small brown bird by two of his fingers. Yaoyoroza smiled seeing the cuteness of a small bird Chloe. Figuring it was time to morph back, Chloe hopped of Todoroki and changed back.

"Thanks for the lift Todoroki" Chloe grinned feeling much more comfortable with his presence. Momo, Tysu and her walked inside the classroom meeting with everyone else. It was clear that reelection was needed. The voting was practically unanimous in making Ida the class representative since he handled the school emergency with amazing leadership.

Chloe had to admit that the more days she spent in school, the less she thought of her hometown. She discovered that she had more genuine fun in UA than she did in any other school. Coming back home, The Orca found her in a better mood since the morning. She would call Maze everyday but today she decided to wait until morning to call her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe attempt to keep her composure when Aizawa practically announced they were going on a trip. Technically it was still part of the school and transportation was needed because it was further away. Chloe was relieved to hear that they wouldn't be fighting against one another at least not for a while. Instead the students would be working on their rescue skills. Again, 1-A class would be wearing their hero costumes during this trial. Chloe's favorite thing throughout this course was none other than the trip on the bus. Chloe had taken the bus many times back at home and where most people hated it, she loved it. Unless it was super crowded then she would find a way off the vehicle at any cost.

Everyone had their costumes on and walked out the school building to the transportation area. Standing in line Chloe had made a strategy in getting herself a window seat. It almost worked to but only landed her next to Todoroki instead. His arm rested against the window his eyes directed outside. Glancing at the reflection of the mirror, he could see Chloe's hands cupping her face. It was clear as day she was not happy about the sitting arrangement. His face was expressionless as he got up.

"You can have the window seat" He said his voice completely calm and Chloe couldn't tell if he was annoyed for moving. They exchanged spots leaving Chloe to stare at the window. To other people it may seem boring to blankly stare at the greenery and buildings as they quickly passed by. The quickness of seeing everything move is like how it feels to fly. Chloe was focused to the window view ignoring the loud commotion in the background. It didn't even occur to Chloe that she had shifted to an ordinary dog. Nobody at first seemed to notice caught up with the discussion of Midoriya and All Might's quirk. The ride consisted with shouting and yelling about Bakugo's personality.

"You know we've basically just met you so its kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage" Kaminari said his voice all knowing unfazed by Bakugo's yells. Aizawa driving the bus was already irritated with his students bickering viewing the backseat mirror. It was then he spotted a dog in the bus and his student Chloe no longer in her seat but her head sticking out the window.

"Enough already we're almost here. Chloe change back before you get detention"

Eyes were all on her as they were stunned to find a dog in the bus. Seeing the seriousness in Aizawa dark eyes, Chloe reluctantly shifted back knowing that the puppy dog eyes were not going to work. This led Ida waving his hands at Chloe not to do that again but was ignored yet again to her staring at the window.

"She's not listening" Tokoyami stated with his arms crossed sitting in the very back. Deadpan Ida fell back to his seat waiting for the bus to come to a complete stop. Chloe was disappointed to see that the ride was finally over, and everyone was getting up to leave.

"C'mon Chloe. Rides over" Tysu called for her. Chloe hurried to her friend smiling. Entering the building the class was amazed to see the arena to have different disaster scenarios from flooding, earthquakes fire, practically every natural disaster! It was then they were met with another Pro Hero who appeared to be what looked like to Chloe an astronaut suit. Chloe had gotten more information than she needed from Midoriya's outburst. Our Pro Hero was none other than number Thirteen. Thirteen demonstrated the usefulness of its quirk and the dangers that it could commit. "It is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people"

This made Chloe think of her own quirk. At times Chloe has control of her quirk, changing into any form that she pleases but other days she doesn't. Today it was something cute like a dog but what if it wasn't, she remembered sitting with Maze at the table. She warned her to be careful with her quirk. She feared that Chloe would feel accustom in staying like an animal that she wouldn't want to change back. She thought it was stupid for Maze to think that but the longer she stayed in that form, the more she couldn't stand being in her own skin.

Thirteen speech ended giving a well-deserved bow. Aizawa was ready to start the class as usual but something wasn't right. Zapping of electricity zipped near the water fountain that stood directly in the middle of the arena. Chloe's golden eyes widen as she saw a dark black whole emerge and a strong wave scent of many different people. Like any animal that is scared their first instinct is to fight or flight. Chloe's instinct was always to fight. Dark golden fur, and piercing yellows eyes burned with aggression. Chloe had transformed into lioness.

The students were utterly confused until Aizawa started to yell for them to stay back and stick together. Chloe stood close to her friends like a mother's instinct to protect their cubs. Tysu heart sunk knowing that this wasn't some ordinary practice test. These were real villains.

"Chloe calm down, you're starting to freak us out" Kaminari said wearily as Chloe paced around her classmates lowly growling. She couldn't talk but her body language was screaming danger! Todoroki and Yaoyorozu instantly started to take precaution.

"Somethings comings our way" Momo said seeing her friend becoming more anxious. Todoroki agreed silently his eyes wandering around the park. It didn't take long for a swarm of villains started to pull out from the black tunnel.

"What is that?! Is this part of the training?" Kirashima said staring at the now many villains walking closer toward them. Once Aizawa announced they were villains, he put on his glasses that cover his eyes ready to fight.

"Eraser Head and No. 13… according to the teacher's curriculum we procured yesterday. Mr. All Might was supposed to be here, and yet..." said the ghostly dark purple villain who had finally released all the villains from him. Chloe had an idea of his quirk seeing it can transport beings and himself to other areas.

"I knew it. So yesterday was the doing of you louts" Eraser Head interrupted. This left the man with many hands extremely aggravated. He was tall despite being hunched over and a hand covering most of his face. "Where is he?! We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along, you can't tell me All Might, the symbol of peace, isn't here" His voice eerie and scratch like. "I wonder If he'll show up if we kill the kids"

Chloe roared loudly her canine teeth fully revealed and body lowered ready to pounce at any moment. Many people were talking at once and now fully aware of what was happening. It was clear from Todoroki that this was a well thought out plan seeing as how they were able to even get into the school's jurisdiction without alerting the alarms. As everyone was gathered, Aizawa had already prepared himself to fight. Midoriya and even Chloe was uncertain of Aizawa triumph in beating the villain on his own. Seeing as his quirk worked best at long range than close one on one battle, Chloe wasn't really confident.

This didn't matter with Aizawa stating "A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!" He swiftly went down toward the villains leaving them in the care of Thirteen who hurriedly escorted them out the building. Chloe not ready to change back ran on all fours with her classmates. Like a ghost the same man with a quirk his body a dark tunnel emerged from below blocking the students escape. Everything happened so fast that Chloe couldn't even remember what the villain had said. All she knew was danger and attacked before thirteen could do anything. She wanted to aim for the neck but Bakugo's and Kirashima body intercepted wanting a piece of the fight as well.

Entering the warp of the Villains quirk, Chloe had shifted back into a human as she found herself in a broken-down building along with Bakugo and Kirashima. Chloe slowly gotten up; her sense heightened. They were still in the school but in a different area in the school's arena. Instantly men with weapons jumped to attack.

"I'll take down the cut-"the man with his head covered with tin of some sort didn't have a chance to finish. Chloe shifted biting down hard on his armor and throwing his weapon out the window. "We need to get back to the others" Kirashima yelled using his hardening quirk to push back the villain.

"Agreed" Chloe shifting between a human and lioness for the time being. Anything bigger could cause the floor to collapse.

"No way!" Bakugo roared back blasting his enemy down to each corner. It didn't take long for the villains to fall back. They weren't some mediocre students that got into 1-A for nothing.

"What do you mean no" Chloe snapped finally putting her opponent unconscious by slamming him against the wall.

"If you two want to go search for the others, go right ahead but I'm going to go destroy that warpy bastard" Bakugo said his crimson eyes determined.

"Huh our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy! C'mon man don't be an idiot!" Kirashima said trying to reason with the most unreasonable person in the world. Bakugo's yells toward Kirashima almost made sense. "He is our way in and out. If we cut their escape route. They have to pay for what they done! We'll just have to figure it out" He said as a villain with a chameleon quirk jumped towards him. Not even turning his head, Bakugo caught the villain and easiy blasted him. "Besides if these villains are small fries like these then our class should be fine"

Kirashima and Chloe were quiet for a second looking at each other and then back at their blonde spike haired classmate. Where was Bakugo and what have they done to him Chloe thought. "Since when did he become so calm and rational" Kirashima said breaking the silence pointing out how he usually screamed his head out.

"He must have fallen pretty hard on his head" Chloe commented with a grin causing Bakugo to yell more profanities. Kirashima laughed feeling less stressed out despite the seriousness of their situation. "Bakugo's right though. Let's take out the warp guy" Chloe said feeling a bit better that her friends would be alright. She had to trust them. Tysu and Yaoyorozu were strong and smart enough to deal with these kind of low life villains.

"Who the fuck said anything about we!"

"Let's do this" Kirashima nodded raising his hand to a fist and hardening it. Chloe's eyes brighten and her canine teeth lengthen. Realizing that they weren't going to listen to him Bakugo cursed once more and revealed a devilish smirk "Don't come crying if your dumbasses get caught in my blast"

* * *

A plan was never set on how they were going to take down the warpy bastard as Bakugo called him. Chloe took to the skies carrying Kirashima by the strong grip of her claws. Most birds wouldn't be able to carry this much weight but considering she had the strength of not only hers but different animals it wasn't as difficult. She was worried at first that her claws might penetrate his skin but quickly realized that he would be fine. Searching for the Warp villain, a chain wrapped around Kirashima pulling him and Chloe down.

They hit the floor hard, dust filling the air. Chloe's body was pulsing with soreness. A sharp sound like metal was quickly heard behind her. She pushed her body out the way, the debris had finally fell revealing another villain. The villain had chains around his arms and a dirty smirk across his face. "Where do you think your going Mendoza"

Chloe's body went still hearing the man say her last name as if she knew her. She didn't recognize this man. Chloe quickly glance behind her to see where her classmate had fallen. He was further away and was busy with another opponent. Bakugo had already blasted away to find the Warp villain before her or Kirashima.

"Don't keep your eyes off me Mendoza" He yelled swinging his heavy metal chains at her. She was able to dodge it by a thread. Like Sero's quirk he was able to quickly retrieve the metal chains. Chloe quickly transformed before he could go for another hit. This time she had caught his chain pulling it towards her by her gorilla strength and punching the man hard to the dirt.

"How the hell you do know me" Chloe growled her large hand grasping tightly around his throat and the other hand holding his arm down.

"S-she sent…me" He whispered his voice obviously constricted but powerful enough to cause Chloe's heart to plump down to her stomach. The villain was waiting for Chloe to release him, but her grip only gotten tighter and tighter. She was anxious wondering why they'd care to find her or better yet how they found her.

"Please. Can't. Breath" Chloe's grip didn't stop until a gust of powerful air blew her down to the ground. The man coughed loudly crawling away from the beast. He made a mistake he thought hurrying to the other side away from her. "HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" All Might was a couple feet away from them bringing hope to the students and sudden fear to the villains.

Chloe had finally transformed back to a human and was at her limit. She could feel her body screaming with soreness as she started to stand up. He was going to defeat these villains all at once Chloe said to herself. All Might never loses she continued to say to herself trying to force her heartbeat to relax. The villains don't win in Japan not like back at home.

"Hey Chloe!" Kirashima hollered jogging towards her. "We should move further to give All Might more room to fight" Chloe nodded walking to where the rest of the students were heading. In the distance she could see Midoriya and his expression was filled with concern. Why would he be worried? Chloe thought to herself. Unless there is something to be worried about? Chloe frowned looking back at All Might. His blasts were strong but didn't seem to give much damage against this monster. When she thought that All Might would soon get the upper hand, it gotten worse. The warp villain had laid out a trap holding All Might down as the Noumu punctured his sides.

Chloe feared things were going to get much worse seeing as no one was going to save All Might. Her body refused her to make any transformation despite her efforts. Finally, a blast of smoke erupted and a very angry teenage blonde boy had his hands around the Warp villain's silver neck. "You try anything funny I'll blast your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing you back together"

Chloe couldn't help but let out a very painful laugh. Only Bakugo would say something like that Chloe smiled to herself. Kirashima gave a small chuckle as well stating that it wasn't very heroic. Bakugo despite his rather loud and obnoxious personality was a good hero. She immediately starts to relax seeing All Might released and finally being able to put an end to this monster. Until she realized that Bakugo was the only person holding them from leaving. "Bakugo be careful" Chloe reminded him.

"Don't fuckin tell me to be careful! Worry about yourself" He roared back continue to boast how their exit was sealed shut. Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose wanting to strangle her classmate. Immediately the monster was ordered to save their exit as Chloe expected. "DUMBASS MOVE" Chloe yelled. Before she could register what happened next Bakugo was beside her and Midoriya. Chloe couldn't even remember when she moved. Once All Might had regained his strength it was clear that the villains plan was coming to an end. Once All Might had blasted their ultimate villain out the window, they made for their escape. Chloe couldn't find the other villain that knew her seeing as they all trampled away once they saw All Might.

* * *

Chloe and the rest of the students walked back out the building. Class had ended early after everything they had witnessed. Not many students were injured except Midoriya but seeing as his quirk consistently conflicted damage anyway Chloe didn't worry as much. Aizawa on the other hand did pull strings of discomfort. He was practically thrown like a rag doll against the monster causing her to wince at the memory. She didn't expect to see her teacher return anytime soon.

Heading back home with body aches and soreness, Chloe was ready to take a cold bath. Waiting at the light that both took them to their destination was Bakugo. His face still held up the annoyed angry expression as soon as they both spotted each other. Chloe wasn't in the mood to argue and stood by him waiting for the passing light to turn on.

Nobody said anything as they walked across the street. It may seem awkward but seeing as they were both tired physically and mentally, they didn't seem to notice. "See you at school tomorrow Dumbass" Chloe said finally speaking directly at him. Bakugo's face was surprised and then twisted to rage as she walked away. "Just you fucking wait! I'm beating the hell out of you the next time were up against each other!"

Chloe rolled her golden yellow eyes "We'll see" turning her head slightly. Once Bakugo was out of her range, she dug into her pocket feeling a piece a paper that she found after taking her costume off. Chloe knew that it was from the villain she fought but was too afraid to read it. She was starting to like her new life in Japan and didn't want it to be ruined because of her petty past. Trying to get a grip of her emotions, she opens the paper reading it. She felt a knot in her throat seeing the symbol of a crown. Arriving at her doorstep that was gated, she debated whether she should talk to the Orca about it. It didn't take long to convince herself that it was probably a warning that she shouldn't return home. I'll call Maze tonight she thought to herself. _Maze was a survivor like her. She would call her if anything was wrong. Everything was fine. No one will know. _

**Thank you everyone for following the story :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it ! Reviews are appreciated !**


	5. Chapter 5

Days have gone by since the fight against the villains. Chloe laid on the bed her feet dangling against the edge staring up at the ceiling. She has been thinking about the note every day since she received it._ Was she in danger? Were they playing mind games? Most likely._ Either way nothing made sense to her. She called Maze in the morning but didn't mention about the note. The tone of her voice seemed fine and they talked about the same thing since she arrived at Japan. Chloe didn't want to worry her knowing that Maze would probably waltz over to their side of the city with her wooden cane. This made Chloe crack a smile but didn't make her any less anxious.

The loud beeping of her alarm went off on her phone. It was time to get dressed and to head U.A. Arriving at U.A had changed her in many ways. Heck just moving to Japan has changed her. If she could tell herself a year ago that she would be going to U.A to be hero, the old Chloe would scornfully laugh. But here she was.

Chloe as always quickly got dressed rushing down the steps. Training has been skipped for the last couple days. The Orca said that resting was just as important than training every day. Chloe didn't know if this was true or he was just wanting to make sure she was okay since the villains infiltrated the school.

Unlike most students, Chloe wasn't traumatized in seeing actual villains. Let alone let her lose any sleep because of it, well except for the note. Chloe had lived next door to villains on a daily basis. The only difference was the creepy guy that scratched his neck consistently and that monster. Yes, that thing was probably the only thing that gave Chloe shivers.

Either way Chloe was glad to have a break from training. She grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruits on the table while patting the Orca on the head as she left.

School wasn't the same for her nor the 1-A class. People stared a lot. Whispers became louder and noticeable. Chloe didn't know how she felt about it. She wanted to put the whole thing behind her, but the rest of students weren't passed it yet. Chloe ignored the whispers for the most part, but this caused her to think more about the note. She didn't know which one was worst, her school gossip of the villains or herself overthinking about a note. It was clear on which one had to go. Chloe threw the paper that has been causing her sleepless nights into the trash. She instantly felt relief as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders._ Out of site, out of mind_ she told herself.

Entering the classroom, she found everyone was immersed in their conversation but still in their assigned seats. Class was going to start soon, and Chloe didn't see a point in walking over to Tsuyu. She sat down and laid her head on the desk planning to catch a few minutes of sleep before class. This didn't last very long with Bakugou practically throwing his backpack loudly on the floor. Chloe didn't give him the satisfactory of a reaction. They were still rivals according to Bakugou which she found through many text messages. Chloe made the mistake an egging him on after the villain's attack. As a result, a dozen messages of him cussing her out were sent every morning since then. Chloe's response to every single one of them was a picture of a Pomeranian.

"Why the fuck do you keep sending me a picture of this dumbass dog!" He yelled pushing the phone to her face.

"First of all. I'm not blind" Chloe said pushing Bakugo's hand that held the phone away from her. "Second. It's a portrait of you" She smirked snapping a photo with her phone quickly to later compare. Bakugou was ready to chuck his phone at her but a severely damaged Aizawa entered the classroom.

"Enough. Bakugou and Chloe put your phones away. You can text and bicker like an old couple after class." His arms and face were wrapped up, so his voice was a tad muffled but was clear enough for the rest of the class to hear. Chloe and Bakugou were stunned in hearing those two words come out his mouth. _Did he really just say that?! _Chloe screamed in her head.

"Our class first couple" Hagakure gushed completely forgetting about her injured teacher.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE DAMN IT!" he yelled towards the back to whoever had said it. Hagakure being invisible wasn't entirely affected by Bakugou's shouting _seeing_ as he didn't know which student had said it. These were the times she often found the perks in being invisible. The rest of the class began to laugh to only be silent by Aizawa stern aura that screamed to **shut it before I fail this whole class.**

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay!" Iida said after a couple of seconds once the class started to calm down. Chloe was still shocked in seeing her teacher actually come to class. Most teachers at her old school would rather stay at home and relax than come to work.

"Define okay" Chloe said to Iida seeing that their teacher was literally covered in bandages and was surely not okay.

"My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

Everyone immediately tenses in hearing these words. _Not over yet?_ Chloe thought. _Are we going to be fighting more villains?!_ Chloe was barely healing from the many transformation she endured from the last fights. She had to immerse herself in many cold ice baths to ease the pain.

"The U.A sport festival is about to start" He said causing most of her classmates to cheer. Chloe heard of the Sport festival but never actually watched it. She had basic TV and can only see it if she paid extra which was never going to happen. Also, she wasn't intrigued in watching sports shows either. _Why watch people play sports when you can't even participate?_

"Let's go kick some ass" Kirashima yelled with excitement ready to stand up to only be pushed down by Kaminari's hand. Chloe found Kirashima to relate a lot to a puppy. He appears to be too innocent to do any harm but would do anything to fight for his classmates.

"Is it really a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside" Jiro said pretty much what the rest of the class was thinking.

"We would be an easy target" Chloe said not liking the feeling to be ambush all at once again.

"Apparently the administration thinks that this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus, their beefing up security compared to last years. This event is important to U.A. Its not something we can cancel" He said his eyes peeping through the mummy like wraps.

"And why not?" Chloe asked her chin resting on her hand. She didn't see what the big deal was. Nobody in her school ever thought about going Pro let alone afford to watch the Sports Festival.

"You idiot! Don't you know how important this competition is" Bakugou exclaimed at Chloe at which she completely ignored. "Can anyone else explain?"

"The sports festival is a huge event in Japan and basically is the Olympics since quirks start appearing" Midoriya explained behind a fuming Bakugou.

"Midoriya is right. The whole world will be watching and the only the event that most people care about." Aizawa said.

"Pro hero's will be watching, Chloe. This is where you get scouted" Yaoyorozu added. Kaminari began to explain the rest of the details for Chloe where after graduation, students join pro agency as a side kick. Jiro told her to be cautious because many students often find themselves to only be side kicks and never go Pro.

"If you want to go Pro, this event will open the path for you"

* * *

Class was dismissed once Aizawa had announced the sports festival. Chloe was already feeling pumped for the festival after hearing about it from her classmates. She was ready to be more than what people back home saw her as. She was going to show Maze that she will be a hero and make her proud.

"Chloe, you seem excited for the festival, ribbit" Tsuyu said breaking Chloe's train of thought.

"Why you say that?" Chloe grinned trying to relax by stretching.

"Your eyes are practically glowing" Tsuyu said pointing at her eye as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Oh" Chloe smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of neck by instinct. She often forgets her quirk can occur naturally through her emotions. "Yeah but I think Uraraka is even more pumped than I am" Chloe pointed out. They both stared at their classmate fired up seeing a whole different side of her.

"LETS DO OUR BEST IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!"

"What's up with you, you're mostly the most laid-back girl ever" Ashido commented.

"Maybe she's PM-"Instantly Chloe and Tsuyu smacked Mineta not realizing he was going to get hit twice. _How did he get into U.A?_ Chloe sighed irritably.

The bell rang soon enough for lunch and Chloe was more than ready to rocket launch herself down the steps. Tsuyu came to realize that her friend always had an appetited as well as Yaoyorozu. She had mentioned that her quirk is manifested by the food she eats practically. She explained more in a scientific manor, but it pretty much summed up to more food, more objects.

Arriving to the cafeteria Chloe had grabbed literally everything that was vegan friendly but come to find it wasn't nearly enough. 1-A class weren't the first to arrive and for some reason all they had were limited option. "I'm surprised they ran out veggie wraps that soon, normally everyone goes for the meat and dairy products" Yaoyorozu shocked to see how little food was on her friends' plate. Chloe had mostly white rice on her plate, grumpily shoving into her mouth.

"Thank you so much for saving all these wraps for me and my classmates 1-B" a student with straight blond hair said charmingly to the cafeteria lady. He held a tray of all the vegetarian meals on a platter sharing among the rest of the Gen Ed students and 1-B. He smirked directly at Chloe taunting her to do something which she was ready for. Chloe was anything but civil when she's hungry. Yaoyorozu held tightly on her friend's shoulder.

"It's not worth it Chloe. It'ss clear they just want a reaction"

"Fine" Chloe said reluctantly sitting back in her chair eating only rice and a few leftovers she found to not have any meat.

They finished lunch early heading back to class. Chloe found herself clenching her stomach and to become more irritable. Chloe held up a strict diet in not eating meat but had to compensate in eating way more calories and protein. She never imagined that some stupid class 1-B student would take all the food that she could eat.

Now, Chloe was pretty much waiting for the clock to strike three so she can run to the nearest food market and chow down. Her friends gave what they could to fulfill her stomach but to no avail. Chloe ate a lot. If there was vegetarian or vegan food competition she would surely win.

When the last bell finally rung, Chloe was already packing to head out of the classroom. Surprisingly Uraraka made it to the door first and when she opened it, Chloe couldn't think of the worst outcome. The student Gen ed courses and few of 1-B were blocking the exit. Chloe was more than ready to push down anyone in her way. She was just lucky that Bakugou was already walking a head with her following behind.

"There scouting out the competition idiots. We're the class that survived the real villain attack. They wanna see us with their own eyes. At least now you know what a future Pro look likes. Now move it extras" He threatened his red crimson eyes glaring at the group of students.

"You can't go on calling people extras!"

Chloe wasn't in the mood to wait for the students to move. She was hungry and tired. But more importantly she was hungry. Despite her slightly short height Chloe's dark aura was three times as big. The closer she got to the students the less confident they became in holding up their confidence against the 1-A class. She knew that they stood behind one person.

"You with the weird purple hair that _needed_ a little groupie to show up to our class" Chloe said her voice like acid still not acknowledging the rest of the students "Move apart like the red sea or the next time we meet will be you on a platter at the sports festival." She said her yellow eyes darkening to coal black staring at the first student in front of her. The students started to sweat immediately regretting in coming in the first place "Did she threaten to eat us" They muttered among each other.

"Yes, I did" Chloe said confirming louder to the students in the back. She was aware that her eye color had completely changed, and both of her canine teeth have fully extended. In seconds a gap was made specifically for her to go through

"Ch-Chloe you can't say things like that" Ida stammered as she moved through the crowd partially afraid to get on her bad side as well. Chloe didn't answer and left the scene before she really got angry. She knew they came for a declaration of war and the messaged was set. _She was going to give them war._

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave Review :)**


End file.
